T.K. Baha
T.K. Baha is a blind, one-legged man living in a shack near the almost-abandoned settlement of Fyrestone. Although he gives out some quests early on in the story, he does not have much of an impact on it. He is a close friend of Scooter. Background T.K. is a loner, preferring to keep to himself, but he's friendly enough. He wears goggles to hide his blind eyes and doesn't get out much due to his missing leg. He lost both his original leg and his artificial leg in a fight with a large, vicious Skag called Scar, the latter of which you can retrieve for him. If you do, will reward you with his modified shotgun, T.K.'s Wave. He once had a wife, whose name he can't remember. ||WARNING|| game spoiler below---\/ After Dr. Zed leaves Fyrestone, T.K. is left all by himself. Eventually bandits raid his house and kill him, hanging him by the fan in his shack. When you're able to access the secret basement in New Haven, it's possible that along with the "Christmas Story" theme that the leg lamp's leg belonged to T.K. Involvement T.K. offers several quests to a starting player. He offers a few main ones, as well as some side quests after Nine Toes is killed, including the one to retrieve his lost leg. Quests *Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha *Nine-Toes: T.K.'s Food *Got Grenades? *Nine-Toes: Take Him Down * Nine-Toes: Time To Collect * T.K.'s Life And Limb * By The Seeds Of Your Pants Quotes *Sniffs* "You're not a Skag, are ya? Good, I only shoot Skags. Well, mostly anyways haha!" *"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I get by just fine. Alright? I'm O.K." *"I uh, I hate to send you away, great company and all... but I, I gotta go take a dump. I gotta take a dump something awful" * "Hey! Why don't you come over here and chat a while. Always nice for a fellow to have company out here!" Trivia Despite the fact that you retrieve "bladeflower" seeds for TK in a quest, the plants that are growing near his shack resemble blue agave, a plant used in the making of Tequila. It Is possible to recieve the 'check up on TK' quest through multiplayer while he is still alive in the single player campaign. This results in him being both alive and well outside and hanging from the fan inside, bandits will also attack the shack (to Baha's complete ignorance). After T.K. Baha is dead, there is a weapons chest on his balcony that usually carries good weapons. - His name is most likely a reference to gaming webcomic character Tycho Brahe. This is quite ironic considering his namesake is taken from a Danish astronomer, whereas T.K. Baha is blind. The quest to kill Scar the Skag and retrieve Baha's Leg is a direct reference to Moby Dick. Baha is Ahab backwards, and in the book, Ahab was driven mad to find and kill the White Whale after his leg was taken from him. Scar also has several weapons embedded into his head,and is extremely tough. Moby Dick was described as having several harpoons in his head, and numerous scars from where many sailors tried, and failed, to kill him. See also * Link External links * External link Category:NPCs Category:Male Category:Human